


I just wanted a date.

by DWStephan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWStephan/pseuds/DWStephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask your boyfriend to a date is harder than you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanted a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas time!
> 
> Well, that's what I say but while writing it I totally forgot about christmas and went full angst and fluff haha //cries

  “I don’t need your shit company anyway!”

  “Alright.”

  The call ended and he had a weird feeling on his chest, Haizaki tried to control himself and not throw his cellphone against the wall. 

 _Who Nijimura think he was?!_  

  Their relationship were always like this, even after 2 years together. Haizaki was in his last year of highschool, and of course, nijimura in his first year in one of the most prestigious universities of Tokyo.

  Without admit it, Haizaki wanted to change the way how they interacted, he was getting tired of always end a normal conversation with a fight.

  “I just don’t understand what to do at all!” Puching the wall, the basketball player closed his eyes, trying not to let his anger and frustration get over him. “I just wanted to invite him for a christmas date, but it seems I’m no good for such a thing.”

  Frustrated and, he dared to say, sad, he heard his mother knock his door.

  “Shougo, are you ok?” Her voice was soft and worried, even if she know how normal it was to things like this happen, she would never get used to it.

  “Yeah, sorry.” When the sound of her steps faded, Haizaki took a deep breath and sat down on his bed.

  Haizaki changed since he started to date Nijimura, he realized it when his way to talk with his mother got better, he didn’t care about the way they talked at all, he did love her, but the frustation he always had felt for not have a father caused too much fuss inside his head.

  _When did Nijimura made me forget about all the problems with my mother?_

  It was hard to deal with Nijimura at first, because he wasn’t scared of Haizaki, it was the oposite, he was the one that was scared of his ex-captain, who would come out of nowhere, beat him up and make him go to practice or a official game.

  Haizaki couldn’t control a smug smile, yeah, that was exactly why he started to like Nijimura.

* * *

 

  “When the hell I fell asleep...” Haizaki murmured while turning off the alarm.

  Haizaki yawned and turn arround to look at the irritating sun light that was coming from his window.

  He sure didn’t want to go to school.

  “Haizaki, it’s time to go to school.” His mother opened the door slowly and looked at him, unsure if she could come in and make him get up.

  Haizaki growled and covered his head with his blanket, he was exactly like a kid, a grumpy, agressive and stubborn kid.

  “Soon it will be the winter break, Shougo, come on.” His mother finally entered the room, opening the curtain and Haizaki covered his face with the pillow. “Oh, it’s snowing already.”

  Sighing and murmuring insults, he finally got up, ignoring how his mother was lecturing him for sleep with his street clothes.

  When he finally left the room, she sighed and smiled.

  “He sure changed after met Nijimura, uh?”

* * *

 

  [Will you talk to me or not?]  

  Haizaki had read Nijimura’s message for a million times already, how could Nijimura be so annoying all the time?

  [ _The one who ended the call yesterday was you._ ]

  He was about to put his cellphone on his pocket when it vibrated.

  “So he is looking at his phone, uh?” A smirk came across Haizaki’s face, ignoring the fact that he had been also looking at his cellphone all day.

  [Because you’re a little brat, Shougo.]

  “Tsc.” Haizaki could feel his cheeks heat up, he couldn’t get used with Nijimura calling him by his first name.

  He was in the middle of his answer when another one come, he needed to admit, he was surprised Nijimura didn’t use one-message reply, so tipical of him since he “hated when the cellphone didn’t stop vibrate because of cut-off messages”.

  [You need to be more honest with yourself, Shougo.

  Or do I need to come and kick your ass like in middle school? I’m not your parent, I’m your boyfriend, god, I can’t belive I need to say this to you, but if you don’t really want me around, why don’t we just break up?

  I’m sick of try to be the one who always end the fight, that’s why I cut off our conversation yesterday, and still, you didn’t came and apologised, as if you would, what I’m even expecting from you.]

  Fuck.

  Haizaki couldn’t think straight, he wanted to say sorry, but at same time he felt it wasn’t the right moment, maybe he should wait? No, it wasn’t right either.

  Damn, it was difficult, he never expected to felt this tiny pain on his heart, he wanted to talk with Nijimura without act like a narcissist, but it was hard to change.

  “Fuck it.” He said before start to run to the closest metro station.

* * *

 

  “Fucking brat!” Nijimura was irritated, too irritated for his own good.

  He was thankful he lived alone, since his brother and sister were in America with their dad, he could have his anger-attacks alone and don’t worry anyone.

 Sometimes he felt like Haizaki was one of his little brothers, nothing like the boyfriend he, in theory, was. Why Haizaki needed to be like this, even worse, why he liked him so damn much?

  Haizaki wasn’t the affectionate type, he knew it, only when they had sex he could felt how the other “liked” him, if it could be called love or like, Nijimura couldn’t stop feel like he was just one more on Haizaki’s life.

  But, oh god, he really liked Haizaki.

  “S-Shuzo!” 

  “Uh?” For a moment, Nijimura could swear he heard Haizaki calling his name. “What the hell... I’m alucinating”

  After all, his boyfriend never called him by his first name, just offencive nicknames or just “Nijimura”, it didn’t matter how many times he had asked to Haizaki call him by his first name, the other always ignored him.

  “Open the fucking door, will you?” Haizaki was punching the door, well, for him it was how to knock.

  Nijimura needed to take a second for control the smile on his face, he was supposed to be angry after all, but he was honestly happy for know that Haizaki came all the way here after the fight they had.

  “Why would I?” Nijimura answered, getting closer to the door so Haizaki could hear him.

  “Nijimura, I swear, just open it.”

  “Never.”

  “You can be really annoying when you want...” Haizaki took a deep breath, he had run to Nijimura’s place at full speed and still didn’t catch his breath. “Shuzo, seriously, open the door.”

  This time, Nijimura didn’t stop his smile, he got the things he wanted from Haizaki, so it was fine, right? Opening the door slowly, he focused on his boyfriend, who was still trying to catch his breath, and Nijimura couldn’t control his laugh after see the situation his boyfriend was in. 

  “What you want, Shougo?” This time, the one smirking was Nijimura, it would piss off Haizaki if he didn’t thought it was so damn sexy.

  “Tsk...” Haizaki tried to not look at Nijimura, but he was already feeling his face heating up. “Well... I... Would you like to go on a date with me? On Christmas, I mean.”

  Nijimura observed Haizaki avoid his gaze and nervously rub the back of his neck, the little brat could be really cute.

  “Yeah, sounds good.”


End file.
